User talk:SEAJOSHUA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Suspecteddemigodswelcome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suspecteddemigodswelcome Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) The plan K hear me out since u cant get to states in one day y dont u come to texas then we go to illinois the ohion the vriginia and the rest till we get to new york if u get this plz go on chat to respond 02:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC)David Uh... Josh.. Its me Melissa XD Peace+Harmony Im Melissa on the chat XDD (flowerluver101) Hey awnser How's the plan going awnser were r u if u sent the satyrs already and when r u leaving plz awnser -- 04:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC)David morles I didnt bad mouth this wiki.... I never posted about this wiki. I was talking about the other one... And also, try this wiki.... I think Rhea made me make it. Www.demigodshaven.wikia.com its really full and well develpoed, so you can send people there to use it. I can make you an admin on it if you want. Just leave a messege on Rhea~ talk, okay? :) heyy hey, you already know i dont care about rankings, but just for the sake of knowing, what is mine? everyone is so proud of their #, so i guess i should know mine hey josh i live at 8025 elliot dr plano texas member that wen u pick me up hey i have some questions just trying to see if some things line up 1. was the big war called the Uprising? Yes the war was calledthe uprising 2. do you know what runes are?? do you use them Yes all the time actually but I didnt know if it meaned anything 3. hase anyone mentioned a gray book?? No I doint know about any kind of gray book 4. do you call, werewolfs,vampiers,warlocks,the fay and such, downworlders?? Well yeash that and stupid motherfuckers thanxx okk most of that all lines up (even your feelings towards downworlders are the same) the only thing that dosnt line up is the gray book (it is supposed to be the book of runes) but maybe its called something else. i just have one more question, was the uprising about killing all the downworlders?? and was it lead by a group called the circle? (btw what do you guys have against downworlders?? never understood that) NO the uprising as in the great war well at least my family calls the great war the uprising or at least an uprising well I know there is a book of runes everythings still foggy I lost alot of memories and wlel Warewolves kill peop[le and livestock vampires well they just suck warlocks well theyre just fuckjing warlocks and well the fay are the fay but theyre all really just demons to us and demons should rot in hell stupid mtherfuckers .... what?? the part about the uprising or the great war or whatever didnt make anysence. and (im not like saying your wrong or anything) but i thought there was a diffrence between demons and downworlders. Downworlders are only part demon, they are part human aswell. and there for they have a soul, unlike demons who dont. and i dont know if this is true, but I thought the nephelim didnt attack downworlders. they just kept them there for an unknown purpose. like you dont kill a spider because they eat other insects. but ok.... and if thats not what the great war was about, just out of curiosity. what wat is about?? The great war is the never ending war between good evil and netural nephelim as far as I now my family is good the good help people the bad cause destruction and work to cause chaos they fight all the time now the netural toose who never picked sides for little groups and attack both good and evil theyre bllind but they have a great sense of smell (fyi). Now we dont attack downworlders unless well they kill to many people like if a warewolf kills like a shitload of guys unpreovoked then we have to kill it. But demons we have to kill and no demons do indeed are osuls most of them are souls or well other fallen angels.... Buyt there are demons and well alot of them that were made from human anger and suffering made by strong emoytional bonds or greed ect. they have no souls theyre simply well everything bad with the world. okk koolioos. i just had a thought... no one seems to know much about shadow children and ricardo just told me that im the first one seen in a century. i was just wondering what shadow children ment to the shadowhunters or nephelim? just thinking, if it dosnt mean anything do worry about it, it was just a thought. PS i wouldnt talk down to wearwolves, vampiers and such. i know that "downworlders" is the technical term for the nephelim but i think you are really affending some people. Also, i think that it shouldnt be a grace to let them in the legion. you should treat them no diffrent than you would treat me, kneele, or anybodyelse. i mean no disrespect by saying that, i was just saying :) kk thanxx :) One shadow children are a gray area for us the reason there are so feww of you is that some of us used to hunt you guys for sport most stopped but there are still osme (good and bad) that wouldent mind taking a sword and running you through and ... Well the thing is I have had family killed by downworlders but I try and do accept most of them an dI have downworlder friends other then the people here but there is still a side of me thta wants to choke them to death with barbed wire but that side is dimming. okk thanx for the info.... its comforting to know i could be hunted for sport :P lol jkjk . and i am very sorry for the loss of your family. I didnt know, btw love your discription for your dimming side :P please answer josh please please please please please calm down. I know you are frustrated and and dont really want to talk but pleasse just hear me out. You have to let this situation cool down. I know you dont like the way everyone is talking to you, and the way that Zach is coming in and telling everyone what to do. I get that you hate the way chase is saying you dont know what you are doing. But please just dont keep on commenting and insulting and all that. it is not going to help anything. I know they have done wrong, but i am also not going to pretend you didnt. You didnt listen (judging from the way you reacted) and the way you reacted sometimes was not the best way. It didnt seem like you were open to new ideas. I know the way that Zach presented them was not all that great, and he could have done better. And the way Chase spoke to you could have been better. Please answer.... Im willing to comprimise and work with Zach. But he has to recognize that I am the leader and to actually hear me out. NO offense to him but he acts way to arrogant. And chase well chase hasnt said to many kind words he thinks he deserves to be the leader even though hes left once before. The words he has said cant be taken back. I wont forgive him. I can forgive Zach if Zach can forgive me thoug. I know ive done wrong I only act the way I do because I love the legion. thank you so much, this is great. :) i know you say you cant forgive Chase, i dont want to puch the matter, but maybe with time?? I know he has said some hurtfull things, and i would be very pissed to. But as a person from the outside, you guys seemed like, well.... friendly before. I dont know if that was you guys just being polite or if that was really you guys being.. well friends. I would hate to see a friendship distroyed because you guys both got mad. And i know you are very mad, but if i may be so bold, he could be good for the legion. He has alot of noledge, and seems to know what he is doing (when he is not clouded with anger). Whatever you choses it is your desision. maybe if he cools down. holly shit about the necromaters or whatever, but im not just posting this about the holly shit. You say that there are only a few left in places like in NYC and LA but i didnt know what to think about this a little while ago, i posted it on the old wikia but nobody knew anything. So a couple of Months ago, like.... April or something, i was lieing in bed and the way the house is set up i can see the front window on the second floor. So i was in bed and i was looking out the front window and i saw a hooded figgur pass infront of the window, i could feel the presence of something strong that whole while like.. for months befor 2. and just when i joined the old wikia, this was almost a year ago, i saw a figgure outside my window, i have a bunch of trees in my backyard and i saw something in the trees, it was tall, and hunched over, like and old person, but it moved so fast. But it wasnt really running.... it was like.... idk it was more.... gracfull than a normal person running... i thought at first it could have been a wearwolf but, im kindof rethinking it. what do you think?? Dosebt really sound like anecromancer. SOunds more like a vampire. both?? the legion was "reborn" but i think its already dead we need to find more recruits or make a new army. who are you dude. and dont owrry I have a plan hehehe